


Identity

by Marvelouslife



Series: Johnny Storm's Guide to Falling in Love [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Falling In Love, Identity Reveal, Johnny's a sap once again, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelouslife/pseuds/Marvelouslife
Summary: Johnny is in love, but he's afraid of his past determining his future. Peter's patient and eagerly waits for the flame boy.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Johnny Storm, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: Johnny Storm's Guide to Falling in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Identity

"Spider-Man, I love you. No. Web-head, I'd do anything-terrible. Roses are red-ugh, I can't do this." Johnny concluded before plopping down at the FF's recreational kitchen in defeat.

Johnny Storm had been pondering his predicament for quite some time. He was almost afraid to speak it out loud because of what it would entail. Though when he was by himself, all he ever talked about was the elephant in the room. He didn’t want to say he was in it deep, but he was falling so far that it would be wrong not to say it was. He was in love, and he didn’t know what to do about it. Even worse, he was falling for another superhero. But not just any, Spider-Man. 

He had been for a while now. The past month had done terrifying wonders to him. Every week he was able to catch Spider-Man, maybe even twice that week. He was able to get quality time with the web fiend, and each moment felt like a blessed dream. He wanted-needed more, and that was his first step to falling for the spider. 

Storm tried to rationalize his interests as a fluke. His reasons for liking that man were only because they could relate in age and in issues. They both had their problems with women, both being too passionate and hasty for the women they meet. They both had the super villains striking them whenever they had the chance, and occasional family problems. They were just good friends with similar dilemmas. In the eyes of Spider-Man, he probably saw it that way as well. 

Storm was fine with that logic until one night. When they were relaxing on the crown of Liberty, Spider-Man came close to Storm, admitting to him. “You’re one of the few people I can count on Storm. Mostly because I know you have nothing better to do, but still. I appreciate your work...you’re a good man.” He could have taken his words at surface level, but Storm knew there was hidden meaning behind his words. He knew because he had a lingering stare before he turned away from him. It was a random statement, but there was a reason for him saying that, and the reason made Torch’s heart skip a beat. 

He wanted to confront the spider. He wanted to find out whether he was chasing him for a possible future or if he was toying with him. He had to know, but he was afraid he could have read him wrong. He was scared that if he asked and he was wrong, Spider-Man wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore. He was willing to not ask if it meant their friendship, but it would always gnaw at him to know. Storm was stuck in his cycling mind, trying to determine whether he should ask the life changing question. 

He sat at the kitchen table on the 35th floor of the Baxter Building, having a small breakfast of eggs and toast. Ben Grimm, a member of the Fantastic Four, entered the kitchen. He opened their fridge and pulled out their carton of orange juice, drinking straight from the box. “Some of us wanted that juice,” Johnny commented and Ben huffed.

“Yeah? Well, bill me.” Ben threw the carton in the trash before he heated up a pack of oatmeal. He glanced at Johnny, and he could see the clouds shrouding the kid. “What’s got ya lookin’ like a kicked dog?” He sat down once his meal was cooked, and Johnny sighed.

“Nothing...I don’t know,” he had a difficult time speaking his troubles. “You ever…wonder what a person thinks of you?”

“Me? Never. I’m yer own lil Harrison Ford,” he joked and it made Johnny crack a smile. “Did some Yancy streeter insult ya?” He leaned forward, his rock arms resting on the small table, taking most of the room. 

“No, nothing like that. I just…there’s this person I like, and I’m not sure if they like me back-” he twiddled his thumbs nervously when Ben interrupted him.

“What are you, twelve? Go tell em’ how ya feel instead of wasting my time telling me how ya feel.” Ben left soon after his statement, heading for their personal gym. 

“Thanks Ben. Great help,” Johnny huffed, because he knew Ben was right. He needed to fess up, and ask Spider-Man. He needed to stop being a coward and admit his feelings. For a second, he gained the courage, and he was almost ready to call the web-head, when the anxiety hit him again. 

Johnny Storm was a loser. Without the Fantastic Four, he was nothing. Spider-Man was everything he had ever dreamed. He had the confidence of a successful man, who wouldn’t go for dead weight like him. He would probably laugh at Johnny’s assumption, mock him for his blind ignorance, and he would be right to. No. Johnny could not go through the embarrassment of being rejected by Spider-Man. He should be satisfied that he was even friends with the web-slinger in the first place. Johnny shook his head and covered his face in shame when he heard the light yawn of his sister.

“What’s wrong Johnny, you look sad.” She gently placed her hand on his sunken shoulders.

He grumbled as he whispered, “I’m a coward.”

“Johnny Storm, you are not a coward,” she argued, her grip tightening.

“Well how would you describe someone who’s too scared to ask if a person likes them,” he asked, flustered. Her frown softened at his inner thoughts, and a small smile replaced it.

“Johnny, you shouldn’t be afraid of love,” he scoffed but she could see right through him, “I know that look brother. This is a person you’ve cared about for a long time. Embrace it,” she said as she rubbed his back. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control his overwhelming emotions, but Johnny was an expressive boy. When he felt, he felt strongly. Especially with Sue telling him to let go and accept his deep feelings for the arachnid, he was surely going to explode.

“Every time I’ve embraced it, I was shoved to the ground,” he forced out, explaining the root of his anxiety. His crippling fear, his ingrained pain, caused by his previously failed love lives.

“And each time, you got back up.” True as that may be, this time was different. This was a man he was slowly falling for since the beginning, growing a deep connection with him since the first time they worked together. If he was rejected by him, his whole world would never be the same. He just knew. Sue noticed his change in demeanor, the look of a being building walls around themselves. “You have to take a chance Johnny, to find your soulmate even if that means falling and getting up again.” The heat rose to his cheeks at the sound of ‘soulmate’. 

Sue left afterward to let Johnny ponder her words. She was right as well. He had to take the chance, even if he was wrong. He had to know, otherwise he would live his whole life never learning if Spider-Man was his true soulmate or not. 

Johnny stood up, his decision made. He would get dressed before he would talk to Spider-Man, and that was if he was even available. 

Thankfully for Johnny, he was. 

Peter didn’t expect an early message from The Human Torch, figuring he would have Fantastic Four business to deal with, but he didn’t mind either. He was thinking about grabbing some grub and watching a film with the fiery man. He met him at the Statue of Liberty, landing on the woman’s nose from his swing. Johnny was waiting on her nose, but he wasn’t wearing his usual FF costume. He was-but it was underneath his business casual suit. Black formal pants, and a white button up. Simple but it got the job done, “decided not to wear the blue onesie?” 

Johnny chuckled before settling with, “no.” He cleared his throat, and Peter glanced at him skeptically. Steam was coming off of him as if he was sweating, as if he was nervous. Peter eyed him through the mask, wondering whether he was being held captive and led him to a trap. Before Peter could interrogate him, Johnny snatched his hand and poured his heart out. He spoke the thoughts he had been withholding from him since the beginning. “Ever since I met you, I’ve wanted you. I never thought my feelings ran this deep, because I believed our friendship was the extent of our relationship. I’m following my heart now, and I realize I want more from you, and I can only hope you want more from me as well.”

Peter was shocked by Johnny’s verse. It was almost like a proposal, he was missing only the ring. Peter was certainly flattered by Johnny’s admittance, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the same, but he was wary. Johnny didn’t know the man under the mask, and Peter didn’t need another  _ Black Cat _ incident. He didn’t know if Johnny would like the man under the mask. A man who couldn't pay his bills on time, and couldn’t pass his college classes from all the absences. This man underneath was a certified loser. “How can you say these things when you don’t even know who I am?” 

Johnny smiled, “because I know I’m speaking to the man behind the mask.” He couldn’t see it, but Peter smiled. “I’ve always felt like I was missing an identity, even with the Fantastic Four, but with you; I know who I am. Please, let me know who you are,” he begged but Peter hesitated. He could back away now, and pretend this confession never happened. He could keep his identity a secret to another he cared for.

Johnny reached and grabbed the top of his mask slowly, waiting to see if he would pull his hand away. He didn’t, and Johnny pulled the mask off his head. Surprise flashed across his face before Johnny smiled smugly, “I knew there was something familiar about you Parker.” His hand rested on his lower back as he stepped closer. Peter was more than elated to see Torch's reaction to the reveal, but he played it off coolly.   
“Oh please, you wouldn’t be able to tell it was me if it bit you on the ass,” he remarked, but Johnny didn’t care about his snarky comment. He closed the gap between them and claimed his lips. The kiss was long but gentle. Johnny was ferocious when it came to love, but he always treated it with care. 

“Alright Johnny, you want to do this? We can, but you’ll be paying for lunch,” Johnny laughed as he nodded enthusiastically before he kissed the man of his dreams. 


End file.
